freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Custom Night (FNaF2)/@comment-24.74.14.147-20141119051616
Why won't people accept that FNAF2 is a prequel? Minimum wage in 1987 was $3.35/hour. You work 6 hours per night for a total of 5 nights, which is 30 hours. That comes to $100.50, which is how much you get when you beat night 5 in FNAF2. Minimum wage was $3.80/hour in 1990 and from 1991 to 1995 it was $4.25. 30 hours at those rates would be $114 and $127 respectively. You get $120 in FNAF1, which works out to $4/hour. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 takes place in 1987. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 takes place somewhere between 1990 and 1995. Why, exactly, is it so hard for people to understand that this is a prequel? I'm going to lay out as much of the plot as we know right here and now: Fredbear's Family Diner closes down. A few years later, another company buys the rights to the Fazbear brand and opens Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Security Guard One (SGO) moves from the night shift to the day shift and Jeremy Fitzgerald takes his place working nights. JF is only attacked by New Robots his first night. The first night ends, SGO works the day shift of the second day, and when his shift ends he puts on the Golden Freddy costume and lures two children into the back and kills them. The Old Ones appear during the second night for JF. The second night ends, SGO works the day shift of the third day and kills 3 more kids, and then the third night's phone call says something about disregarding rumors, "I can personally assure you that whatever is going on out there, however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment." The third night ends, SGO goes in for his shift on the fourth day and is apprehended by the police. The fourth night's phone call says there's a bit of an investigation going on and to avoid eye contact with the animatronics because "the characters have been acting very unusual... almost agressive with the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just... stare." JF works his shift and goes home on the morning of the fifth day. When he comes back on the fifth night, Phone Guy tells him the building is on lockdown and no one is allowed in or out, "especially concerning any... previous employees," and that once everything is sorted out "we may move you to the day shift. A position just became... available." When JF comes back on the sixth night, Phone Guy tells him "the place is closed down, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits... we had a spare in the back, a yellow one, the one used... Now none of them are acting right ... We have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform. Stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone, okay?" At the end of the sixth night, a newspaper clip says that the new animatronics will be scrapped and that the old ones will be kept for a future reopening in a smaller location with a reduced budget. Jf comes into work on the 7th day, the day of The BIte of '87, and has the frontal lobe of his brain bitten off by Foxy. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closes down for a few years and reopens in the early '90s. Phone Guy takes the night shift while they try to hire someone else, and during the week he works he records instructional messages for the next employee. He's killed 4 nights into his week. Mike Schmidt is hired to replace him.